Checkmate
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Roy was all about subtly and that even extended into asking Riza to join him in a major change in life.  Royai  After Manga/Anime fic. Oneshot.


**Checkmate**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. And due to recent circumstances that were brought to my attention (though I don't know the details) I do own my idea! If you wish to use it in any way please ask my permission first unless I've already given you permission.  
**

**NOTE: I adapted this as a script for a fancomic by Geitnatko. She has the comic on her deviantart page ht tp : / geitnatko . deviantart. com / gallery / 26846017# / d2wfs24.  
**

* * *

Riza squinted as she stepped out of headquarters and into the sun's strong embrace. She made her way down the steps, keeping close to the large stone walls flanking them. When she arrived at the middle of the rarely used stairs, she sat down. After shrugging off her jacket, enjoying the coolness relinquishing the material brought to her, she removed her lunch from the complacent and dull brown paper bag that always carried her food.

As she ate her sandwich and drank from the bottle of water she'd packed, she looked over at the fairgrounds across the street where various lines of new and veteran soldiers practiced their battle drills. She admired the strict discipline emanating from the men, and it gave her hope the future would be bright for the country.

She closed her eyes and smiled as a welcomed wind touched the back of her neck, chilling the skin no longer covered by long locks of blonde. When she felt two rough fingers brush the same place the wind touched, she angled her head and opened her eyes. Roy stood there, trademark smirk draped upon his lips.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked and held up a white bag labeled with the logo from a popular local deli.

"No, I don't mind, but it isn't proper for a General to be eating lunch in such a place. Especially not with a simple Lieutenant."

"Captain," he corrected. "And you are anything and everything but simple."

Riza smiled. "Yes, Captain. I've been a Lieutenant for so long that it's a difficult adjustment. Still not used to the rank yet."

Roy sat down beside her. "Well if rules are ever made about where and with whom I can have lunch, I'll quit within minutes."

"It's for safety. You are the second most powerful man in the country now. It isn't fitting for you to have lunch sitting on a set of old steps at the back of headquarters."

"No but its nice and normal. I need normal. Besides, I'm with the best bodyguard in Amestris so there shouldn't be an issue."

Riza looked down and to her right, away from him, trying to hide the blush upon her cheeks. When given such a compliment she would usually brush it off and give a quick thank you, but since it was Roy doing the complimenting, it flustered her.

She jerked a bit when he, once again, touched the back of her neck, this time running the tips of his gloved fingers through her hair. "Why'd you cut it?"

"You don't like it?"

"You're beautiful with short or long hair."

Another coat of blush crossed her cheeks. She wondered if he had alternative motives for complimenting her so much. No one had ever called her beautiful. They'd skirted around the issue of affection between them, instead choosing to throw most of their focus on rebuilding Ishbal. Now, with the majority of the work completed, she had more time to contemplate her feelings for him. No, that wasn't true. There was nothing to contemplate. "Thank you, Sir."

Roy sighed and moved his hand from her hair to his own, to stroke the darker locks. He dropped his brows and pursed his lips over the direction of the conversation. The night before, after talking with and getting permission from Fuehrer Grumman, he made up his mind to end the current situation with them. It was long overdue after years of being together the way they were. He'd been so determined to get it over with as he left the building to find her and now he was hesitating. He had to man up and just do it.

Roy removed the sandwich from his bag, but didn't unwrap it. He wracked his brain for a topic he could broach. Something to create a smooth transition into his aim. "Um… did you hear the news about Fullmetal? His second child was born a few months ago. A girl."

Riza lifted the bottle of water to her lips, but lowered it after he finished his sentence. "No, I hadn't heard."

"Gracia called and told me. She said motherhood suits Winry, but it was odd to see Fullmetal as a father. I find it hard to believe myself."

"Ed didn't have the most dedicated father. I'm sure he's a great one."

"Yeah. I think it feels strange because he's still a child himself."

"Only compared to us, Sir." She berated herself when she thought of the ways Roy could take her sentence.

Roy took a deep breath. The exhale came out in the form of a slight whistle, making the breath more dramatic than he wanted. "Have you ever given any thoughts about getting married? Maybe having a family?"

Riza jerked her head towards him, her eyes widening for a moment before returning to normal. "No, not really. Not in detail anyway."

"So you wouldn't want to be a wife and mother?"

"It's not that I don't want it. I don't think I'd make a very good wife. And as for being maternal, I have no one to look up to when it comes to that." A thought of her mother rushed through her memories, the woman's face blurred by passed time.

"I disagree," he said after a long pause. "I think you'd make an amazing wife." He leaned back against the steps and tried to relax his body. His sandwich was still on his lap and wrapped in its plastic. "And you are definitely maternal. It's evident."

"How so?" Riza was curious about where this conversation was heading but kept her voice neutral as she spoke.

Roy kept his gaze directed into hers. "I've seen the softer side of you. You are a warm caring person. It's the perfect characteristic of being a good mother. I could see you with a baby in your arms."

Had she imagined what he spoke? She'd always tried to avoid any thought of a family because she needed to focus on his goals and not on an impossibility. Hearing the man she loved more than anything telling her she'd be a good mother sent a tinge of hope through her.

"Sir, why are you asking me all this?"

Roy sat up and stammered for a response. "I… um…"

"And is there something bothering you? Usually your lunch would be gone by now."

"No, there's nothing bother…" Roy scolded himself. He wasn't going to be a coward after he told Grumman his intentions. If he backed out now the old man would have him shot. "Yes, there is something wrong."

"Is there anything I can do for you? To help solve your problem."

"It's not a problem per se. I just need to . . . get my wording right." He took another deep breath and turned to her. "I need to ask you something."

"Alright."

Roy meant to ask directly but instead he said, "Will you support me Captain?"

Riza blinked twice and stared at him. "Haven't I been doing that for years?"

Roy looked away. He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair, his sandwich falling to the concrete thanks to the actions. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean . . . Will you support me forever?"

"I already told you I would a long time ago when I first came under your command. Don't tell me you forgot after everything that's happened with us."

He growled. "That's not what I meant either. Damn it why is it so hard?" His tone injected with frustrated venom, the poison carrying through to his features for a fleeting moment. "No, I don't mean just militarily. What I mean to say is . . . um. " He turned and slammed his gaze into hers, refusing to look away and claiming her attention to the point she wouldn't. "I mean in every aspect in our lives."

"Every aspect?" She laughed. "Sir, are you aware of what it sounds like you are doing?"

"Yes, I am Riza. Otherwise I wouldn't be so nervous."

"General, are you really pr—"

"Yes, I'm asking what you think I'm asking."

Her mouth opened, forming a small O. Tears formed in her eyes but they remained on the boarder of her lids, refusing to spill over onto her cheeks. She never could understand why women cried when their men proposed, now she knew and found herself among those women. Knowing the person you loved wanted to spend the rest of their life with you, was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Roy lifted a hand to her face and smiled, his gentle demeanor displaying through every facial feature and his calm posture. "So Captain Riza Hawkeye. Will you support me for the rest of our lives and let me support you?" His voice lowered to a whisper. "Let me protect you?"

"Yes." He leaned in to kiss her; she placed two fingers on his lips, stopping him. "We are in uniform. We need to focus on your goals when we are at work."

Roy grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers, and moved it down to her knee. He grinned; his mouth and gaze conveyed mischievous intentions. "I am," he whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

**AN: I'm on a big writing binge lately and I'm also rewriting/betaing some of my things I've been avoiding and I'm going to publish them this month along with finishing up Vacuous Heart of Blood as well as a request fic I was asked to do. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you don't get too tired of me. XD **


End file.
